


Pillow

by Teddy1008



Series: Starker Ficlets [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: Tony is tired from work and decides to use Peter's lap as a pillow.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447981
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180
Collections: Starker Fics by Egg





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> posted this a while ago on Tumblr! I have to catch up on posting the ones there onto my ao3, haha! Hope you enjoy :)

Peter looked up from his phone when he heard the elevator slide open smoothly with a far too cheerful _ding!_ He couldn’t suppress the smile that tugged at his lips when he saw Tony.

He had motor oil on his shirt, his hair was tousled, as if he’d gripped it in a tight fist multiple times, and he looked exhausted. Seemed about right. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” Tony greeted wearily. He grabbed a towel that hung off the back of the chair and briskly wiped his hands with it. “What do you want for dinner? Chinese? No, we had that yesterday. We should have sushi.”

Peter laughed. “Whatever you want,” he grinned. “I’ll eat anything.”

Tony snorted. “Yeah, baby, I know you will. Don’t remind me of that time we went to the buffet and you ate so much that you threw up afterwards.”

Peter wrinkled his nose in distaste at the memory and pulled up the usual sushi restaurant that they ordered from. “The usual?” 

“Of course. What else would we have?” Tony sat down next to him, exhaling deeply. “God, I’m tired.”

“That’s what happens when you lock yourself in the workshop for over six hours,” Peter responded dryly, unamused, as he dialed the number. 

Tony threw him a hurt look. “Okay, I see how it is. C’mon, move, lemme lie down.” He flopped down pathetically onto his back, head in Peter’s lap.

As Peter placed the order, he pet Tony’s soft hair, enjoying the way his fingers tangled in it. Tony made a pleased sound and wriggled around, as if trying to get more comfortable, before he fell still and let Peter continue with his petting. 

They rested in a peaceful silence after Peter hung up, Peter texting MJ and Ned on his phone while Tony hummed a song under his breath. 

When Peter looked down after a few minutes, he was unsurprised to see that Tony had fallen asleep. After all, it wasn’t the first time Tony had fallen asleep on top of Peter. He smiled. 

Yep, this was his Tony. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come be friends with me on my [Tumblr!](https://estelsberry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
